To be Free
by Anyone
Summary: DBZ/SM Serena runs away and she meets up with Juunana Gou (17). What will happen when Serena trains under him? *Updated*
1. And do it begins

AN: A re-write of To Be Free. The mistakes bugged me :p

I'll be using the Japanese names for the scouts from now on:

Serena – Usagi

Amy – Ami

Raye – Rei

Lita – Makoto

Mina – Minako, Mina

Darien – Mamoru

~Any1~

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z or SailorMoon, just the plot of this story

"~" Means speech

__

This Means thought or stress of words

~To be free ~

Juunana Gou sat down on a large rock, he glanced up at the sky and sighed. He was thinking about his life, it seemed useless somehow, with his sister gone, married and having a child made Juunana Gou feel alone. It's a weird sensation, to be so strong, to be able to wipe out the whole of Japan with one careless KI blast, but yet to be so weak. So weak that the slightest push would knock you over and smash your soul. Juunana Gou sighed again and made his way back to his lonely cabin home.

~~ Elsewhere ~~

Usagi hated it, she didn't want to be the Moon Princess, she didn't ask for it. She hated to be the ditzy, klutz blond who cried over everything. And now Usagi felt more alone since Mamoru, _her Mamoru_, and _her friends_ had changed. Their opinions about her did a complete 360 and that was it. It shattered her soul, her was ripped out of her chest and they laughed.

Now they thought of Usagi as an annoying brat, useless and troublesome. Usagi looked up at the blank nothingness above her and sighed. This is _it_, she was escaping, running away whatever you call it. She didn't care exactly where she was going, just away. A shadow of a smile flickered on her face, she could just imagine how her family and "friends" would react with her disappearance. Usagi scowled as her mind skipped back to her so-called "friends". They weren't her friends, Usagi had overheard a conversation, apparently she was a stupid, clumsy, crybaby, annoying blond haired bimbo who didn't know how to pass a grade even with the answers in front of her face. Their comments had hurt her at first, but now it just fueled her desire to be free, not to have some one tell you who to be or how to act. Just free.

~~ Black Forest ~~

Juunana Gou looked up from his work, he had sensed an unfamiliar KI reading coming from the west. He wiped his sleeve across his forehead and after awhile he was her. She looked to be about 16, she had long blond hair in weird buns at the side of her head and she had dark blue eyes. The girl reminded Juunana Gou vaguely of his sister,

"What do you want?" he asked. Usagi's head snapped up and she saw the speaker, a guy, maybe 17 or 18 with shoulder length raven black hair and crystal blue eyes, which seemed empty, devoid of any emotion.

"My name is Kachi, I'm training to become a fighter." replied Usagi. She had planned it all out, she would train then come back and prove to everybody that she wasn't an airhead ditz. The stranger smirked,

"You don't look like a fighter," he sneered.

Usagi narrowed her eyes,

"And what do you know about fighting? I could take you on anyday."

If possible, the guys smirk got even wider,

"Yeah? Try me,"

"All right then, MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!!!"

Juunana Gou upped an eyebrow and watched as pink ribbons and feathers surrounded 'Kachi'. 30 seconds later 'Kachi' did her finishing pose, 

"I am Sailormoon, champion of love and justice…."

Juunana Gou burst out laughing, 

"By now I could have killed you! Champion of love and justice? Sailormoon!? Ha ha ha! Pathetic!"

Usagi could feel her eyes start to water, _no I won't cry_, she said to herself.

"That was truly pathetic,"

"Huh?"

"If you are going to learn how to fight, you have to do it without having a long transformation, a miniskirt and a pretty word speech."

"Will you…will you teach me?" asked Usagi hopefully. Juunana Gou eyed her considerately,

"Follow me," he said turning. The blond followed now detransformed,

"If you are going to train under me you are going to train under _my_ rules." 

They soon arrived at a small cabin, Juunana Gou turned,

"Punch me,"

"Wha?"

"Don't ask, just do it"

__

What is he crazy? Feeling confused, Usagi pulled back her fist,

"Give it all you got, weakling." He jeered

She punched as hard as she could,

"AHHHHH!!! YOU BROKE MY HAND!!" screamed Usagi nursing her hand on the verge of tears.

"I didn't even feel it," sneered the guy looking down on her. Usagi held back her tears, she didn't want to humiliate herself further by crying in front of the guy.

"Come with me," he said turning towards the house, the blond took a deep breath, got up and followed. 

__

How could he not of felt that? I give it everything I got that punch could have knocked Mamoru out! Mamoru…No! I mustn't think about him. Don't think about Mamoru, don't think about Mamoru, don't thi –

"Take a seat," the guy said motioning to a chair, Usagi sat and looked around. His place was pretty bare, a table, a couple of chairs, a fireplace and a couple of rooms branching off. There was also an earthy, piney smell to the place that made her feel a bit more relaxed.

"Here," said the guy shoving a wet cloth on Usagi's hurt hand, she flinched,

"Thanks," she whispered.

"By the way, my name's Juunana Gou,"

"Juunana Gou? Number 17? Don't you have a proper name?"

Juunana Gou's face darkened,

"I am not fully human," he growled, Usagi stared, bewildered,

"Wha…what are you?" she stammered shrinking back into her chair.

"I am a human based cyborg, I was created by a maniac to kill someone by the name of Son Goku along with my twin sister. We destroyed a number of places and some people and in the end we were wished to have normal lives. My sister married and had a daughter and I came here."

__

Wait, why am I telling her this? I just met her and I'm telling her my past already?

"Oh, ok," Usagi said

**AN: From now on I will refer to Usagi as Kachi**

"What about you Kachi?" Juunana Gou asked,

"Well my name is Kachi and I…I'm an orphan" she replied looking at her hands. Juunana Gou stared at her,

"I know you are lying," Kachi stared at Juunana Gou surprised,

"But, I won't ask you anymore." Juunana Gou stood up,

"Follow me," Kachi followed timidly.

They came to a room,

"You can sleep here, the bathroom is down the hall, you know where the kitchen is. And if you need me, my room is opposite yours. Night" Juunana Gou turned and entered his room,

"Night," Kachi replied.

** Well, what do you think? Here's a question for you peoples, should 'Kachi' stay with Juunana Gou Sama, or should she go back to Mamoru? Ja

~Any1~ **


	2. Interlude in the Lake

AN: Thanks to all those people who reviewed, yea, I know that I'm not very good with grammar. No prob. Anyways, it seems that Usagi and 17 have been voted as staying together. Cool, that's what I hoped! Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, just the plot of this story

"~" Means speech

__

This Means thought or stress of words

~ To be Free ~

"Kachi, get up. Move, c'mon. Kachi, WAKE UP!!!"

__

I can't believe it, this girl can sleep though anything. And it's only 5:30 am. Oh, idea.

Juunana Gou grinned and picked up Kachi with ease.

__

I think its time to go swimming eh Kachi?

Juunana Gou was soon over a large, picturesque lake, he came here often, it had a very calming effect on him. Juunana Gou dropped Kachi in the clear, blue depths below and watched.

__

OH NO! Kami! Did I wet the bed?!

Kachi opened her eyes,

"Ahh! I wet the bed major! Nani? Why, am I in a LAKE?!"

Kachi swam up, she caught sight of Juunana Gou and gasped, he was floating in midair!

__

Sugoi! How'd he do that? I can't even do that. Boy does he look cute, apart from that attitude of his, he would be perfect boyfriend materiel. What am I thinking?! Impure thoughts, impure thoughts, impu ---

"Hey are you gonna come out or what?"

Juunana Gou was getting impatient, he was also wondering what was happening with Kachi. Her facial expressions have changed from surprised to awe to a dreamy look and now she looked as if she was giving herself a mental beating.

"Did you do this to me?!" Kachi yelled. Juunana Gou smirked,

"I'm not going to even deem an answer to that."

"You what!? Why I aughtta, you come down here right now so I can do something so bad that I….that I..Don't even know yet!

Juunana Gou burst of laughing, he couldn't help it, she looked so funny with her hair messed up, swearing and vowing to kill him when she got out. Kachi was a bit more than peeved, but she heard Juunana Gou laugh, she couldn't help but grin.

__

Man, Mamoru didn't do fun stuff with me, he just read.

Kachi scowled, she couldn't believe that after all they've been though, that he would forget about their relationship, he abandoned her! Just like that. Juunana Gou stopped laughing,

__

Wonder what's wrong with her now, feh, weakling.

But despite the cover up, Juunana Gou could feel that this girl was more than just a ditzy blond, and he wanted to find out about her.

__

I am not gonna let this weakling girl get to me. What is she doing to my head?

Juunana Gou descended until he was floating just above the water in front of Kachi,

"Why, hello Kachi," he sneered, "I guess you are all in the wet."

Kachi narrowed her eyes at him and scowled.

__

Heh, huh? What is she doing?

Kachi had a small grin on her face and her arms were reaching up around Juunana Gou's neck. Juunana Gou felt his heartbeat quicken, his hands go sweaty and a blush rising to his cheeks.

__

Kami, what is she doing? Why aren't I doing anything?

Kachi's arms were now around Juunana Gou's neck,

__

Oh Kami, he's blushing! Wonder why he's so tense.

Kachi grinned and she pulled Juunana Gou's head down to about face level with her's.

__

Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami --

Juunana Gou closed his eyes and -------

Kachi shoved him under the water and sat on his head.

"And you can stay there until you say sorry!"

Kachi grinned at her success

__

Me one, Juunana Gou zero. That always works.

Juunana Gou could not believe it, there he was under the water with a girl sitting on his head waiting for him to apologize for waking her up. And he wasn't even thinking about throwing a KI blast at her.

__

Tricky, tricky. Well she may win this round, but next time……

Juunana Gou shoved Kachi off his head,

"Ha, you think you can make me say sorry to a weakling like you?"

"Yeah, I can."

__

What is she planning this time? Oh kuso! Not again!

Before Juunana Gou could react, Kachi had jumped on him, shoved him underwater and perched herself on his head again.

__

Damn

"Ha ha ha Juunana Gou, victorious once again!"

__

Why do I feel so relaxed around this guy? Plus I've only known him for less than a day. Maybe because I've been so stressed lately.

Juunana Gou could sense Kachi relax, she was obviously thinking about something. This was his chance, he pushed Kachi off his head, shoved Kachi under and placed himself on her head.

"Rule number one Kachi, never let your guard down in battle."

Kachi was fuming,

__

How dare he! Great, I'm running out of air

Kachi struggled, Juunana Gou sensing her distress, levitated off her head.

"C'mon, lets go home so I can start training you."

Kachi looked around,

"Yeah, OK, where are we anyway?"

Juunana Gou rolled his eyes,

"We're at a lake baka. Rather, _in_ a lake"

Kachi's eyes flashed,

"I am not a baka, baka,"

"And are you implying that _I_ am one?

"Well duh."

__

"Man, this guy has an attitude problem."

"How dare this weakling insult me!"

"Hurry up and move it Kachi-baka, I wanna begin training before I get old"

__

"Yeah, like I could get old."

Thought Juunana Gou a bit sadly. The cyborg levitated and prepared to blast off to his cabin,

"WAIT! I can't fly!"

"You what?!"

"Are you deaf? I. Can't. Fly!"

Juunana Gou groaned inwardly,

__

"How did I get myself into this?"

The cyborg grabbed Kachi, threw her over his shoulder and flew off.

"AHHH!! Juunana Gou! Too high!!"

"What am I meant to do, skim along the ground? I'm not that willing to get assaulted by trees, rocks and small furry creatures." replied Juunana Gou. "Plus, if I was assaulted by the aforementioned objects, who _knows_ what it might do to my face. I _must _look good for my fans you know." 

Kachi rolled her eyes then watched the changing scenery below,

__

Wow, this place is really beautiful

After a while, they arrived back at the cabin.

"OK Kachi, first things first. Second rule in fighting is to have short hair,"

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU SAYING TO CUT MY HAIR?!" Kachi screamed

"Yes," answered Juunana Gou calmly.

__

Is he crazy? I can't cut my hair. But….if I'm gonna prove to the others…

"Fine, OK." The blond sighed, defeated.

"Good, follow me."

Soon Kachi was sitting down in a chair while Juunana Gou cut her long, golden hair.

__

Kami, this girl has a lot of hair. It's nice to, nearly the same color as Juuhachi Gou's

"Done."

Kachi looked in a mirror Juunana Gou handed her. Her hair was now a bit shorter than shoulder length,

__

Cool, I bet nobody would recognize me with this hairstyle. Not bad either. Man, it feels weird to have short hair.

Juunana Gou was watching Kachi, with her new haircut, she looked even more like his sister than ever.

"Hey stop gawking at yourself and let's begin your training."

"Oh, OK."

They went outside,

"Now, power up."

===

**Sorry, but you have to wait till next time! The fight begins and Juunana Gou gets a name! What could I call him? Review and tell me some names. Ja **

~Any1~


	3. We are intuned

AN: Wow this part took FOREVER to come out ne? Here's an excuse, trouble with school. Good enough? Well it's true (I failed a math test and a few others -_-) OK enough with the darker aspect of school, at the end of the fic, I'll post a few names submitted for Juunana Gou. Plz review and tell me your best name. Thanx!!

~Any1~

"~" means talking

"_Blah_" means stress of words or thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z _or_ SailorMoon, but I do own the plot of this story

~To Be Free~

"Wh…what?" Kachi stammered,

"You know, the twirly whirly wand thing," Juunana Gou answered rolling his eyes. Kachi stilled looked blank. So Juunana Gou put his hand in the air, levitated slightly and re enacted Kachi's transformation sequence.

"Oh….All right then," Kachi thrust her hand in the air, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

~Tokyo~

"Guys! Guys!" The Water/Ice Senshi was getting annoyed, "GUYS!!!!!!" she yelled finally having enough.

C O M P L E T E S I L E N C E

"Erm, *cough* well, as you know Usagi is missing," The Mercury Princess began,

"Yeah, and don't you think well have benefited to that fact Ami?" growled the firey priestess.

Ami sighed,

"Well yes and no," she answered,

"And what do you mean by that?" asked the Senshi of Love, "I mean we are getting rid of the monsters faster aren't we? And we don't have to wait for the crybaby to finally arrive when she is obviously NOT needed! I mean come on!" Mina threw her hands up in the air annoyed,

"Name ONE time she defeated a monster without our help! (AN: Okay I don't know if she has ever done that, but in my fic she hasn't)Or tried to be brave. All she does is wave that wand of her's and poof! She's the hero."

Although Ami hated to admit it, Venus had a point, a good one.

"Yes, but what about the Silver Crystal?" asked the Water/Ice Senshi,

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THE BAKA STILL HAS IT?!" 

"Yes Luna, I'm afraid she has."

~Black Forest~

Juunana Gou could tell that Kachi was not used to hand-to-hand combat, she relied more on her magic, mainly her 'Moon Tiara'. Juunana Gou made a mental note of this,

"Her speed is OK, still needs work though. Plus she's a bit klutzy." Juunana Gou sweatdropped a Kachi tripped over..er..air.

"_Damn! Why can't I stay on my feet? I must look like an idiot to him_," The Moon Princess sighed and thought about forgetting this whole stupid 'mission'. Then she remembered about why she started the whole thing. Her 'friends' talking about her, Mamoru agreeing with then and _flirting_ with other girls when he thought that she wasn't looking, the stupid whole princess thing, and THIS BASTARD KICKING, PUNCHING AND TAUNTING HER!!!!"

"N…no, no WAY!!!!!"

"Wha…what?" The cyborg gawked at Kachi as her power level skyrocketed. He barely had time to register what had happened when she unleashed her ultimate attack on him,

"OHHH SHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!" then everything was black.

Eternal SailorMoon looked at the fallen cyborg,

"Th..there..Juu…Gou…see?..I'm not…weak.." 

Then she fainted.

~Capsule Corp.~

Vegeta and Goku stopped their sparring session,

"Hey Vegeta? Did you just feel a huge power level just then? Or was it just me?" The fighter in the orange gi asked,

"Yeah…I felt it," Vegeta felt uneasy, there was something familiar about that power, it was a pure power, so radiant. Something like the –

"Hey Vegeta lets go check it out, it might be a new enemy or something," 

Goku doubted it came from a sinister source, it was to…..to…something. He didn't know what exactly, but it was a feeling. Vegeta merely nodded, much to the surprise to his taller counterpart, and they both levitated and speed of to the direction of where the power had radiated from.

~Tokyo~

"Huh?" Mercury stared at her computer

"What is it Ami?" asked Rei,

The Water/Ice Senshi swallowed,

"I….I got a reading fr..from Usagi," The Princess of Mercury was slightly shaking,

"Yeah, and?" the Lightening Senshi asked folding her arms,

"Her..her power level was at…at twenty seven mil…million"

~Black Forest~

Goku's jaw dropped at what he saw, next to him, he could sense Vegeta doing the same thing.

Juunana Gou knocked out apparently by the fragile, blond girl lying a few feet away, also unconscious.

"Vegeta, do you see…"

"Yea,"

"Juunana Gou was knocked out…"

"Yea,"

"Can you believe?"

"No,"

Vegeta could not, he would not believe that that LITTLEblond GIRL, knocked out the android that HE, himself couldn't do. It wasn't right, especially now that her power level had dropped to about 75. It was still strong for a human, though, if she was a human.

"Vegeta, I'm getting strange vibes from her," the taller fighter said,

"Yeah, me too. It's a familiar vibe though," The Prince breathed,

"Do you think we ought to take then to CC?" Goku asked scratching his head, Vegeta grunted in reply, grabbed Kachi and flew off towards CC. Goku just shrugged, picked up Juunana Gou and flew after Vegeta. 

~Flying~

With the strange girl in his arms, Vegeta took the chance to study her features. The slightly wavy, shoulder length platinum blond hair, delicate features and small stature. Judging by the slight scrapes and bruises scattered along her body, Vegeta gathered she must have had a fight with the raven haired Cyborg.

"_But why, why would the tin can spar with her? She doesn't look as if she has any special powers_," The Prince pondered for a minute, "_Maybe, her power shows when gets angered or something, like Kakkarot's brat_." Vegeta was still slightly annoyed at the fact that Gohan had destroyed Cell in the Cell Games, he was the Prince of Saiyans, HE should be the strongest, he couldn't lose not to that hybrid brat. The Prince got angered thinking about it and his power level raised slightly, he was brought back to his senses when the blonde girl stirred in his arms.

"_She must be able to feel my power level_," Vegeta frowned and landed in the picturesque gardens of Capsule Corp. 

~Capsule Corp.~

Bulma looked up from her cooking in the kitchen, she gasped when she saw her Vegeta land in the gardens with a young, girl? In his arms.

"Trunks, is that your father out there with a girl in his arms?" she questioned her son,

"What?" he said looking up from his food, what he saw simply stunned him. In all the time he had gotten to know his father, how cruel and heartless he can be, he NEVER expected what he was looking at. Vegeta barged in the house,

"WOMAN!! WILL YOU MIND NOT STARRING?! THIS GIRL NEEDS HELP!" 

"Vegeta! No need to be rude," snapped the taller fighter who had just landed beside the irritated Prince. Trunks and Bulma gaped when they saw the wiped out cyborg.

"We felt a huge power and we went to check it out and found these guys. I think…..the girl did this and then fainted, or something." Bulma nodded at Goku's explanation,

"Well woman, are you just gonna stand there starring? Or tend to her?" Vegeta growled.

"Ye..yes, bring her to the Med. Room."

~Tokyo~

"We have to get the Silver Crystal from that baka!" shouted the Priestess jumping up,

"Yeah? But how?" Jupiter starred at Ami. Ami felt Makoto's gaze on her and lowered her head, she could tell that she was silently asking her where Usagi was. A type of voice, softly crooning to tell them, and it'll be OK. Although she knew that they were better off without Sailor Moon, she felt that they should at _least_ still be friends.

"_I don't want to give away Usagi's location, but we need the Silver Crystal_," The Ice/Water Senshi figured she could at least buy the Princess some time,

"We…well, I don't know her exact location, but I could find it out for you in about 12 hours or le..less maybe?" The Princess of Mercury prayed that the others would fall for it. Mars looked at her for a second,

"You have 12 hours,"

~Capsule Corp.~

The blue haired scientist looked at the computer screen,

"N…no way, it's not possible," she glanced at the blond lying on the bed beside her and again at the computer. Her fingers flew across the keys, hoping to find where she made an error, she found none. It was impossible, but this girl, in her blood had the same makeup of the moon.

Vegeta paced outside the door where his mate was working on the girl, Juunana Gou had woken up about half an hour ago,

"It was incredible! We were sparring and she went totally psycho and unleashed a HUGE KI attack on me!" Juunana Gou still could not believe it. The weakling girl turned out to be not so weak as he thought. He kept on reliving the moment when she almost killed him,

"Beautiful, but deadly," he said to himself. Goku, who was sitting beside him, heard and starred at the cyborg, Juunana Gou realized what he said and blushed. 

"Shit, I wasn't meant to say that out loud,"

"Hee hee," the cyborg laughed nervously, Goku just got even more confused.

Just then Bulma walked out of the lab carrying a pile of papers, Vegeta stopped pacing,

"Well?" he snapped, Bulma ignored him and took one of the papers from her pile,

"You see on this paper there are horizontal lines every so often?" everybody nodded, "Well, this is the normal Human DNA Configuration," the scientist grabbed another sheet from her pile,

"This diagram is of the normal Saiyan DNA Configuration," then Bulma took the last sheet from her pile and showed it to her audience. 

"This is…."

"Kachi's" Juunana Gou said

"This is Kachi's DNA Configuration. It is the same general makeup of that of the moon."

~Tokyo~

"Have you found out where that baka is yet Ami?" the Priestess was getting miffed, she stood over the blue haired genius with her arms folded,

"_Hmmm, Ami doesn't take this long to find out where a person is hiding,_" Rei thought. Then it snapped,

"Ami, you BAKA! You're buying time for her!" Ami swallowed. Rei reached down and picked the Water/Ice Senshi by her school uniform,

"_Ho….how is this possible?!_" her mind screamed,

"Where is the Moon Princess?" Rei asked, but her voice was different, it was a man's voice. The voice was deep and terrifying, but in a way, alluring. The Princess of Mercury felt her eyelids drooping,

"_Oh no! The thing that is in control of Rei, it…it's hypnotizing me. Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say any…_" But her mind was not in control anymore,

"She's at Capsule Corp," 

~Capsule Corp.~

Kachi opened her eyes, pain flooded through her body and she winced. The lady at the computer sensed the movement, got up and walked to where Kachi was lying,

"You're finally awake, I'm Bulma Briefs," the blue haired, blue eyed woman introduced, Kachi opened her mouth,

"Yes, I know you're Kachi," she paused" Juunana Gou told me," continued Bulma when she saw the surprised look on Kachi's face.

"_Should I tell her about what I found on my research? She looks tired, I better not_." Bulma was so into thinking about the best and most polite way to confront Kachi about her findings, that when the blond girl asked her a question, she nearly jumped,

"S..sorry Kachi, what was your question again?" she asked,

"Where is Juunana Gou?" Kachi was eager to see him again, see if he was OK after knocking him out,

"Woman! Is she awake yet?" just then Vegeta barged in,

"Yes! As you can plainly see Vegetable Head, she is awake!" Bulma barked back, 

"_Woah, what's with the hair? Wow look at his bod, he must work out. He's kinda good-looking, but not as hot as Juunana Gou. What was that? When did I start thinking that Juunana Gou is hot? Since when I meet him_," her inner voice answered for her, Kachi blushed. Just then Juunana Gou, Goku and Trunks barged in,

"Bulma! Is Kachi awake ye… Kachi you're awake!" Juunana Gou yelled, everyone starred at him because of his weird display of emotions, Juunana Gou sweatdropped,

"What are you looking at?" he snapped,

"_Far out! Why am I acting weird, wait, don't answer that_."

"Kachi, this is Goku and my son Trunks," then scientist said pointing to them,

"Son? Ms Bulma, you look a bit young to have a son who is that um…old," Bulma smiled,

"See Vegeta, I told you I didn't look a day over 25. Yes, he's my son." 

"Yes your son," Kachi repeated, lowering her head,

"Kachi? What is wrong?" Bulma asked concerned,

"_Well, I might as well tell them now_," Kachi closed her eyes,

"It all started 1000 years ago….." the Moon Princess began.

~1/2 hour later~

Everyone was staring open mouthed at Kachi,

"_So that explains her blood configuration_," the blue haired scientist thought, Bulma threw a questioning glance at Vegeta

"_Strange, Vegeta hasn't had one smart comeback. What's wrong with him?" _Bulma furrowed her eyebrows,

"Vegeta, what are_ you _thinking about this story?" she questioned, Vegeta growled at the scientist next to him,

"Well, as a matter of fact woman," Vegeta inhaled, "What the brat said, was…true," Vegeta closed his eyes and snorted. Everyone stared,

"I'll tell you later, so STOP staring," Bulma rolled her eyes and turned back to the Princess.

"But, Kachi, that doesn't explain why you ran away," 

"_Damn, now I have to tell them about the others_," Kachi sighed,

"Well, along with me as SailorMoon, there were others, SailorMars, SailorVenus, SailorMercury, SailorJupiter. Tuxedo Kamen and our Guardians, Luna and Artimus. We were a team, we destroyed monsters and their leaders, I wasn't the bravest or strongest or smartest, but everyone put up with that." Kachi's voice was getting choked up, she swallowed, "Anyways, one day, they just…..changed, I don't know, it was like they were different people. And Mars was the leader. They said they didn't need me anymore. I just ignored it at first but it just got worse…"

~FlashBack~

"Good one SailorMoon, not, face it, we don't need you."

"But, Mars….."

"Don't but me you piece of shit," SailorMars strutted over to Tuxedo Kamen and draped her arms over his neck,

"Don't you agree dearest?" she cooed in his ear, Tuxedo Kamen grinned and put his arm around the Priestess's waist,

"Whatever you say, I will agree,"

They all laughed.

~Back~

"What were there names?" the blue haired scientist asked,

"Well, I might as well tell you since you already know everything," Kachi sighed, "Mars is called Rei, Mercury is called Ami, Venus is called Mina a..and Jupiter is called Makoto," A few tears dropped from Kachi's brilliant blue eyes,

"_How sad, I can't believe those girls called themselves her friends_," Juunana thought.

~Outside Capsule Corp.~

"Are you sure this is where the blond baka is hiding?" snarled Rei,

"I'm positive," replied Ami,

"_Usagi-chan, I'm sorry, please forgive me_,"

"If you are wrong, you will pay,"

"_I'm sorry, I was in his control_,"

"I'm sure," the Water/Ice Senshi

"Good," Mars grinned and walked up to the door.

~Inside CC~

Knock Knock (AN: Bad sound affects ^-^;;)

"I'll get that," announced Bulma getting up, she went to the front and opened the door,

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked smiling at the four young ladies standing on her porch,

"We are looking for someone called Usagi, do you know her?" the girl with long black hair and violet eyes asked,

"No, sorry, may I have your names please? I'm Bulma,"

"I'm Rei," the dark haired girl said, "And these are my friends, Ami, Makoto and Mina,"

===

AN: I think I'll stop there *grins* O yeah, here are some of those names for Juunana Gou, thanx to all those who submitted, chose the name which u reckon suit Juunana Gou Sama best, ja!

Takashi (Thanx Fyrefly)

Aaron (Thanx Princess Gotu)

Juan (Thanx Juunanagou18)

JuuGou (Thanx Kylie)

Ascot (Thanx Duo's Babe)

Till next time

~Any1~


	4. It all connects

A/N: Sorry about kind of ignoring this fic. I've lost interest in it, I was reading the comments I received from you guys and felt I had to finish it at least. Umm, homophobics beware, nothing bad though, just a mention of boyfriends.

~Any1~

"~" means talking

"_Blah_" means stress of words or thoughts

__

Blah means flashbacks or 'extra' bits

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z _or_ SailorMoon, but I do own the plot of this story

o O * O o

__

She ran as fast as she could, but whatever it was still followed not far behind. She feigned right and ducked into an alleyway. Huddling herself, she tried to control her erratic breathing. She could feel the presence. It was coming for her, no escape, no escape! SailorMars screamed.

~~~

"I'm Rei, and these are my friends. Ami, Makoto and Minako,"

Bulma put two and two together in her head,

"No, sorry, I am positive that a girl called Usagi is here."

Rei's eyes hardened, but the steely glint disappeared as fast as it came.

"Thank you anyway Miss. But, do tell her if you see her, that she can't hide forever."

The violet haired girl smiled at the scientist, pivoted and all four of them left. Bulma closed the door and put her forehead on the cool metal, her mind piecing together the puzzle that was Kachi, or rather, Usagi.

~~~

__

"Don't worry Mars,"

"Wh..what do you want?" Mars tried to keep her voice neutral.

Blackness stretched forever in front of her, and behind, to her left, to her right. Grasping fingers caressed her cheek and fondled her dark hair. She shivered,

"Princess of Mars, we are Collectors, we are in need of the Silver Crystal. You are going to get it for us," the voiced breathed, seemingly in her ear.

Mars tried to scoot away,

"No," she hissed.

The thing laughed,

"Oh you will,"

~~~

"Kachi…"

The blond looked up and saw Juunana Gou,

"Hey! I was just thinking, how about, we give you a name!"

The cyborg was startled by her happy attitude.

__

I think she is just trying to be brave.

"Don't look like that. Let me think, how about, uhhh, Karasu? Nah, umm, Hikaru…"

__

I can see she's afraid though.

"What do you _want_ to be called Juunana Gou?" Kachi startled the Cyborg out of his reverie,

"Uh, well, my sister nicknamed me Juu-Gou,"

The blond wrinkled her nose,

"Yeah, it's OK for a nickname, but number 10…"

Juunana Gou shrugged.

"Juan?"

"Eh?"

"Juan." Kachi nodded her head in approval.

"I've got to go." Newly named Juan left the Med. Room

"Juu-Gou," a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Juan," Juuhachi Gou fell in pace with her brother,

"My name is Juan." The blond cyborg raised a delicate eyebrow at her brother.

"Really?"

"Apparently, Kachi has officially named me. So now, I'm Juan."

Juuhachi Gou pouted,

"I want a name too," her brother upped an eyebrow at her antics,

"Well, go ask Kachi for one," 

~~~

"So Kachi's real name is Usagi and her evil friends have found her?"

"Yea," Bulma answered,

"Are we going to protect her?" Juan asked from in front of the fridge.

"Well…until we find out what is up with her friends, we'll just keep an eye on her."

Juan nodded in approval and grabbed a soda.

Juuhachi Gou strode in, smirking,

"Minna, watashi no namae wa Kawako desu," (People, my name is Kawako.)

~~~

"We know she is there Rei, but why aren't we retrieving the Silver Crystal?"

"All in due time Mina. We'll humor them, when they least expect it, we'll attack."

Mina nodded and rejoined Ami and Makoto who were lagging behind Rei.

"This feels weird you know guys?" the Senshi of Love asked.

"Sort of, but I can't figure out why." Ami answered.

Makoto shrugged,

"I don't care really, just do it."

The Mercurian Princess laughed,

"You sound like a N*ke commercial."

~~~

"When did they start acting weird?"

"Well, I was Rei who was meaner than usual first. Eventually, I guess, the others,"

"OK," Bulma said writing in her notebook. Vegeta and Goku had told her that when the Planet Senshi were 'visiting', a peculiar aura was present in their Ki.

"Was this after some event?" 

Usagi wrinkled her brow and tugged on a lose hair,

"Umm, after a fight with a Youmei. That was, a month ago?"

The Moon Princess frowned, 

"Are you suggesting that the monster had something to do with it?"

"It's our most logical answer so far. Friends just don't turn evil overnight." The scientist replied taking off her reading glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But, after I defeated a monster, it's spells and stuff are undone." Usagi frowned,

"Unless,"

"Exactly, there are more of those things."

"They usually attack right after the previous fails though."

"But, in this case, they didn't,"

"You mean…. It's objective was to brainwash the Senshi?"

"Maybe, but here's what I'm thinking. If you destroy it, it can transverse itself into another persons mind, thus enabling it to control the person."

Usagi raised her eyebrow.

"Have personal experience?" she joked,

"You might say that," Bulma replied seriously.

~~~

"We've established that what happened is a type of Maijin type deal," Bulma announced, Vegeta tensed remembering being controlled by Maijin.

Bulma glanced sympathetically at him before continuing.

"So, we need to identify who is behind this. And unlike our experiences, the person behind this is not as extravagant as our, ah, adversaries."

"Which make it harder," Juan stated.

"Yes," 

~~~

"_There is something in my head!_

I want it to be dead!

It's pounding on my brain!  
Oh, I am in pain!"

"Makotooo, please stop singing,"

~~~

"How long did it take for them to become, uh, evil, for lack of a better word."

"Well, I noticed that they we're becoming less patient with me, first of all. Then they started avoiding me and talking behind my back. Then, they just _told _me." Usagi sighed,

"It took about a month. I noticed little things, but I just ignored them, then it became harder and harder. My boyfriend and family started treating me the same way. So I just left."

~~~

"_I can't think anymore,_

Because my brain is too sore.

My thoughts are not my own,

I'm making people forlorn."

"That doesn't even _rhyme_ Makoto,"

~~~

"What do you mean?" 

Visar bowed,

"I'm sorry my Lord. Taking over the Seishi went as planned, but," Visar paused,

"But what," the voice asked, curling from the darkness.

"The Moon Princess still possesses the Silver Crystal."

"You have three days."

~~~

Visar paced backwards and forwards across the room, his lover, Zan, watched from the chair he was currently upside down on.

"Can you please stop that? It's making me DIZZY! What _are _you? Some kind of squirrel on speed? That's what you have been acting like all day! Left, right, left, right, up, down, up, down, eat, get drunk, pass out, wake up, repeat. It's driving me insane! I'm going to be taken away by people in white coats. I can see it now." Zan glared at Visar who was paying no attention,

"STOP. IT!" Zan lobbed a pillow at his boyfriend. Visar never talked about his problems, preferring to keep them to himself until it drove Zan absolutely stark, raving, mad. Sleeping on the couch was a most useful bribe, however, the threat usually worked, until now that is. Visar stopped walked over to Zan, took his face in both hands and looked into his grey eyes,

"Zan, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do."

Zan looked back into his lovers' amber eyes,

"What are you talking about?"

Visar pulled him into his arms,

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, voice muffled in Zans' shirt.

"I'm sorry,"

= = = 

Expect 1 or 2 more chapters somewhere in the (far) future. Don't mind mistakes, I am better reader-less, so expect them.

~Any1~


End file.
